Will He Believe Her?
by justcallmeali
Summary: Christian Ozera has a sister Allegra Troisi,who was raised among humans. When she finds out she has a brother she goes in search of him at the Academy. She has complications that stop her from telling him who she is but when she does. will he believe her?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my First Fan-Fiction hope you guys like it.**_

_**So I don't own anything except Allegra Troisi and Mike.**_

_**Here we go! ENJOY! :D**_

I didn't know what to feel. Or what to show I was feeling actually because I was feeling all sorts of things. I was Excited, nervous, tired, and the tiniest bit afraid. As we reached the front gates of St. Vladimir's Academy I got a feeling like when your biggest dream is about to come true. I was actually going to see him, for the first time ever I was going to get to meet my twin brother Christian Ozera.

When we reached the front gate a guardian came to the window. My chauffeur told him he was dropping off a visitor. I rolled down my window and put on my sweetest smile; the guardian nodded and went back to talking to the chuffer. I know it kind of sucked I couldn't enroll as a student but from what I had learned it was almost time for graduation. So instead my parents pulled some strings so I could come as a visitor-l was still amazed they were able to do anything since there human.

I was literally jumping for joy in my seat when we were inside the academy and then the realization of what I was here to do hit me and I froze. Suddenly all sorts of questions burst into my head. What if he didn't like me? What if I annoyed him? Would he like me? Did we look anything alike? Were we anything alike? But most importantly would he believe that I was his sister? As far as he was concerned he was an only child. I myself had had a hard time believing I was Moroi because I had been raised among humans for my entire life. I then realized that maybe it was too good to be true and I was deluding myself into thinking I could just walk right up to him, tell him I was his long lost sister, then be accepted and then we could be one big happy family.

I then decided to come up with a new plan because my old one was starting to sound a bit unrealistic.

I was too caught up with thinking up plan b that I didn't notice my chauffeur was taking my suitcases out from the trunk. I got out the car and took in my surroundings for the first time. The school in of itself was amazing. I felt like I was in a dream this whole experience from finding out I was a vampire and a royal Moroi, to finding out I had a brother, and now coming here to the academy, it all seemed too surreal for me to accept it. But now standing here in front of the school I finally accepted that maybe just maybe it was all real…maybe

We walked in and were directed to the main office. There another guardian named Robert walked us to the guestrooms where I would be staying.

"If you need anything don't hesitate in asking." Robert said.

"I won't, thank you." I said.

With that he turned to leave and I suddenly remembered something.

"Um, excuse me Guardian Stone," I knew they addressed guardians by their last name. Robert turned around and I think he was surprised to have been addressed like that by me.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay of I go look around the academy right now. I mean I'll understand if I can't because it's late and all and I wouldn't want to be a bother." I stared at him directly in the eyes I knew that might look kind of weird but it was just something I've always done since I was little. Suddenly I noticed his eyes looked kind of weird, dreamy if that. It was strange because I've seen a lot of people get that look before around me, like the guy at the airport who wouldn't let me bring my two suitcases on board, and the lady who I asked if I could have the window seat but I never thought much of it.

Just when I was sure he was going to say I couldn't go, until tomorrow because it was late he replied,

"Of course you are welcome to wander the school grounds; it wouldn't be a bother whatsoever.

"I was just thinking of going around the school, but don't worry I won't go too far and thank you again."

Right know it was broad daylight, but I knew it was night time for them, so I wanted to get use to their schedule.

I suddenly realized I was still staring. I quickly looked away hoping he wouldn't think I was a total weirdo. He didn't seem to notice though he looked kind of confused for a moment then he shook it off, nodded then walked away.

I didn't know why but I suddenly felt tired. My chauffeur Mike was staring at me, he looked worried

Ms. Troisi, may-"I cut him off.

"Mike. Please call me Allegra. You know I hate when you call me that."

"Right, Ms.…. I mean Allegra. I think maybe you should rest. It's been a long trip and you haven't rested since we stopped in Colorado. You look like you may pass out at any moment."

Mike wasn't only my chauffeur; he was also a close family friend who happened to work for us. My parents had him bring me all the way from our home in New York to here. I really liked him. He was funny, smart and was a good person to have along on such a long trip. Though sometimes he worried too much and called me Ms.

"OH please Mike, don't be such a drama queen. I feel like a million bucks."

"Yeah, a really old, wrinkled million bucks."

I gave him a look that I hope said that wasn't funny. But he just laughed.

"Come on then Allegra, let's get you unpacked and settled in before you go in search of your long lost brother."

He looked like he wanted to say more but he looked uncertain of whether he should or not.

"Okay, what is it?" He looked genuinely surprised.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were going do once you found him. I know you're not going to go with your original plan…" I looked away. I'd been so preoccupied with just being here I forgot on why I was here in the first place.

"…or are you?" he finished.

I sighed of course I wasn't. That plan was starting to sound plain right stupid. But I didn't know what else to do.

"No, of course I'm not. But I don't know what else to do." My optimism from this morning was starting to fade.

"Maybe I shouldn't have even come here. He has a life. A life without me and he's probably happy. I'll just get in the way." I was close to tears. Damn it. What was wrong with me lately? I was never one to start crying so easily.

"Well, if want the advice of this drama queen…" I rolled my eyes at the drama queen remark.

"I say you try and get close to him. Don't look at me like that. I'm not saying be his girlfriend or anything but try to be his friend." That was a great idea! I can't believe I hadn't thought of that, something was definitely wrong with me. Then Mike as in reading my mind said,

"Actually I can't believe you didn't think of this first. You're usually the one who thinks up brilliant plans." I shrugged,

"Well yeah but I've had a lot on my mind lately. It is a brilliant plan by the way. But what should I do after I become his friend?"

"Ah, now that Ms. Troisi is all up to you. You have to decide how and when to tell him and have a ready argument to prove it because even if you look alike that is not enough to prove anything."

I yawned and looked around desperately searching for a bed. I was really tired and now I did feel like I was going to pass out. We were in the living room so I went to a room but before I could reach the bed I found a black leather couch and happily threw myself on it. I yawned again and closed my eyes.

"You know, I am going to take this one step at a time and worry first about becoming his friend and then when the time comes ill think of how to tell him. All this thinking is giving me a headache." I heard Mike enter the room he really was worried about me. He worries too much.

"Probably because your brain isn't used to working so much in one day." He said. I didn't have to see him to know he had a smile on his face.

I grabbed a couch cushion and threw it at him.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You know you are so funny it's kind of sad I'm the only one with access to such comical entertainment. Have you ever thought of becoming a stand-up comedian?"

"Well actually I hav-"

He was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. I got up to go answer it but he stopped me.

"No I'll go, you need to rest." I rolled my eyes. I knew he was just watching out for me but I wasn't used to someone caring so much for me. Not even my parents watched out for me this much. It's not that they didn't care for me but they just raised me to be independent, to take care of myself so that when I grew up I never needed to depend on anyone. But anyways I stayed lying down and let him go get the door.

As soon as I closed my eyes I heard voices at the door and those voices didn't sound very happy. But what could I have done to get in trouble, I had just gotten here like 10 minutes ago.

"We have to talk to her! I hope you weren't expecting us to just let you waltz in here without some sort of explanation on why you are here. This isn't a hotel. This is a private academy for Moroi and their soon to be guardians. And since Ms. Troisi seems to be neither, I see no reason for her to be here."

I grimaced when she called me Ms. Troisi, that fact that she didn't do it to annoy me on purpose like Mike seemed to irritate me even more. The argument seemed to be going on, but now Mike was talking. Probably telling that I did have a right to be here because I was indeed Moroi etc. etc. I felt like I had to go and back him up but it took a lot of me just to sit up. So as I went up to talk with whom I assumed was like the principal I nearly fainted. I got there just in time to hear the last part of the conversation.

"- well then I guess Ms. Troisi won't have a problem proving that she is in fact Moroi." She turned to me when she saw me enter the living room.

"Right Ms. Troisi?" Black stars were dancing across my eyes and every nerve in my body was screaming for me to lie down and rest. I looked up to who I hope was the one talking to me.

"I-I w-what?" my body seemed to have gained a million pounds.

"Allegra I told you to stay-"

Suddenly my feet gave in under me and my whole world went black.

I passed out.

_**I hoped you enjoyed it. **_

_**Please Review! **___


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't really like writing this chapter but I like how it turned out.**

**Oh and I don't own anything except Allegra, her family, and Mike. Everything else belongs to Richelle. And My Chemical Romance (the song)**

**Enjoy!**

Last I remember someone exceptionally muscular was carrying me while running down a long hallway.

I woke up in the academy's infirmary to find everyone there and when I say everyone I mean everyone. Mike, Guardian Stone- I think he was the one who brought me here- the principal lady who I heard was called Ms. Kirova, the magic teacher Ms. Carmack and Dr. Olendzki.

"Well I'm glad so many people care about my well- being." I said in a sarcastic tone. I didn't really know where it came from but I felt cornered so I was on defensive mode.

"Well she certainly acts like an Ozera I'll give her that." Said Ms. Kirova

I smirked at her. I didn't really know what she had meant by that but I didn't like the tone shed said it in.

"Well, it's not that we don't care how you're doing Allegra, but we have a…um how can I put it…"

"…Problem with me being here because you don't think I'm an Ozera?" I wasn't trying to be mean to the magic teacher, I liked her especially because she hadn't called me Ms. But I was still upset with Ms. Kirova's comment.

"Actually we don't think you're Moroi at all. And unless you can prove it, we'll expect you to be gone from here by the end of the week." Well Ms. Kirova certainly didn't waste.

Great it was already Thursday, this was so not fair. But I don't think telling Kirova that would have changed anything.

"And how exactly am I supposed to prove to you that I'm Moroi. Because I suspect you all have seen my birth report and know who I was born from, but I guess that's not enough for you guys. Besides how can you just assume I'm not Moroi?"

I was hoping someone other than Kirova would answer me but everyone else seemed uncomfortable around her. Well that made four of us.

"Well if you are Moroi Ms. Troisi tell us something. What did you do for blood all these years? Because surely if you are Moroi you would have needed blood."

God, I disliked her less and less every time she said something.

"i-I don't know. I guess i never really needed blood. Besides you can't expect me to know everything about why I can't and don't do stuff you guys do. I only just found out who my real parents are and what they are and what I really am. I'm just getting use to all these things."

"Who are you're parents Ms. Troisi? And why didn't you contact them first instead of coming here?"

"Their names are Moira and Lucas Ozera and I didn't contact them first because you guys don't make yourself easy to find."

I was expecting Ms. Kirova to say something but I suddenly realized the room had gone extremely quiet, like everyone was holding their breath. Mike noticed this too and came to stand next to me.

"What's wrong? Did you know her birth parents?"

"You mentioned something about having a birth report with you. May we see it?"

Dr. Olendzki finally spoke up but I couldn't help but notice she ignored Mike's question. I pushed the urge to ask why they hadn't answered Mike aside.

"Yeah, their back in my room, we could go back there and ill show them to you….unless I have to stay here."

We were in the infirmary yet not one person had told me why I was even here I mean I just fainted, no big deal. And now instead it was being used as an interrogation room.

"No, that won't be necessary. You just needed to rest. Exhaustion, in more medical terms is all you had. But you'd had a whole days rest so I should assume you feel better."

A whole day! So it was Friday. Again so not fair!

Out of the corner of my eye I say Mike give me an I-told-you-so look that I just ignored. I hated when he was right. I turned to one side of the bed and started to put on my shoes.

"Of course you just _assume_ since none of you had the decency to ask how I was feeling before interrogating me like some criminal! " I tried to remember my mom's breathing techniques so I could calm down, but they weren't working. So far the only person I didn't like here was Ms. Kirova but I felt like everyone here was my enemy because they didn't believe me and wanted me out of here. So again I was on defensive mode so any one who appeared to be the enemy was the enemy.

I jumped out the bed and sighed. This was not going as planned, by today I should have at least met Christian and talked to him but instead I was stuck here with _these_ people. Now I only had about two days to find Christian and tell him I was his sister. There was no way I was going to spend possibly the only chance I'd ever get to be here trying to convince these people I was Moroi when I should be convincing Christian I'm his sister. I wanted to run out of here and go find him but seeing as they were all blocking my way, I let out an exasperated sigh and instead I turned to Robert. During this whole argument had said nothing and had been like a complete statue. One of the many reasons I was starting to like guardians more than Moroi. They were respectful, quiet, and deadly all at the same time. While Moroi were just a pain in the ass. I might be Moroi but I swore to myself then and there that I wouldn't be like them...or mostly like Kirova.

"Robert can you please lead me back to my room?" I said this in my normal tone of voice, nice and sweetly. Something you can't say about how I responded to Kirova's outburst

"Ms. Troisi!"

"What!..." I practically yelled, though I knew why she was mad, because I called Guardian Stone; Robert. Actually I think subconsciously I did it on purpose just to annoy her. But seriously what was the big deal that was his name!

"…That's his name!" I tried to get that through her head but she resisted.

"Yes a name he left behind when he became a guardian. So now you must address him as Guardian Stone!" That lady had anger issues, she needed help. She was as red as her scarf, which was more crimson. I made a mental note to give her the number of my mom's therapist.

I was thinking that maybe it was me that caused them to have so many angry outbursts, both Kirova and my mom. I quickly dismissed that thought; I was as my parents would say "their perfect child". I was smart, funny, helpful, respectful and never got in trouble at school. Still something about that thought bothered me.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I hadn't noticed we were already outside heading towards the guest rooms. I was walking in the back with Ms. Kirova. I quickly moved to the front for two reasons. One, I just needed to get away from Kirova and two; I wanted to talk to _Robert_.

"So, um hey Rob- um I mean _Guardian Stone,"_ I said it extra loud so Kirova could hear me.

"So I hope you didn't take me calling you Robert as bad as Kirova did back there. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." I really did mean what I said to him. I liked him; so far he was my favorite person here. I was even thinking of getting a shirt that said

Guardians Moroi

That'd be sweet.

"-trouble at all. I don't really mind when people call me Robert, actually I kind of prefer it." I'd missed the first part but I think I got a pretty good idea of what he said.

"I knew it! Man, it must be a pain working for her."

I could see a smile on his lips then just like that it was gone and he wore no expression. We reached my room and as we went inside I heard him whisper in my ear,

"The first chance I get I'm outta here." I couldn't help but laugh and then suddenly four pairs of eyes were on me.

"What? Can't a girl laugh?"

I went to my room and got my suitcase where my birth report was. It was kind of like a birth certificate except my parents hadn't signed it. I also got the blood test they did to me that confirmed I was the same little girl that was born to Moira and Lucas Ozera. I knew that they'd probably say I could have forged it and paid someone to change the results of the blood test. But as it turns out it was only Kirova who said those things_. Big surprise. _Everyone else seemed pretty convinced, even Dr. Olendzki.

I took that as a sign that maybe not all hope was lost. That if a Doctor believed me surely Christian should too? Right?

"I wish to talk to Ms. Carmack and Dr. Olendzki ,alone if you don't mind." Ms. Kirova was surely going to try to convince them I forged everything. We excused ourselves to my room anyway, happy to be away from them.

Just as I lay down on the bed my phone rang. I let it ring a while before answering because it was playing my favorite song.

"_**Yeah!**_

_**And if your heart stops beating I'll be here wondering Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life And if you get to heaven I'll be here waiting, babe Did you get what you deserve? The end, and if your life won't wait Then your heart can't take this**_

_**Have you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had much nice to say I think they never liked you anyway"**_

"I don't know how you can like that music." Mike said disapproving in my taste of music.

I just rolled my eyes as I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Allegra, Ohmygod sweetie are you okay? I've called you like 50 times since yesterday but you didn't answer. Your father and I were this close to jumping on a plane and going over there. Why didn't you answer? Did you find him? Did you find Christian? How is he? Is he nice? Becau-"

"Mom calm down. BREATH! Remember you're exercises. Deep breath in, then let in out. Now repeat." I could hear her breathing through the phone.

"So are you okay?" I could sense she was calm so I told her everything.

"Sweetheart, you know you should have listened to Mike when he told you to rest. You wouldn't have missed a whole day like you said and you could have been closer to finding Christian." Mike had come up to hear what she said.

"Thank You Mrs. Troisi, nice to know you're with me on that one." I scowled at him and he just laughed as he sat back on the couch and turned on the TV. I hated what I had to say next especially with Mike there.

"Yes mom, I should have listened to Mike. You're right I would have been closer to finding Christian. But now I think I won't even have a chance at that. Their probably going to quick me out and I'll be home by Sunday." I was starting to really believe that.

"No Allie, don't say that-"

"Ms. Kirova is ready to see you know." Roberts discreet entrance made me jump when he talked.

"Sorry mom I got to go. Love You. Oh and tell dad I love him too." I really wish I'd heard what she was about to say. Some comforting words were all I needed right now. Then like he had read my mind again Mike came over and put an arm around me.

"Don't worry it'll be fine. You'll see."

I put my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I hope your right about this too."

**Hope You Liked It.**

**The next chapter will take a while because it's when Allegra and Christian meet! YAY I'm so excited! I can't wait to write it. **

**Please review and let me know if you have any ideas on how they should meet. :D**

**Any way I'll try and have it up as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so I've finally decided in which book my story takes place. It's sort of in the Blood Promise time frame except not everything that happens in the book happen here. Only the part where Christian breaks up with Lissa. **_

_**I don't own any of the characters from VA, sadly not even Christian :'(. **_

_**This chapter became way too long so I had to divide it in two. So unfortunately Allegra and Christian don't meet until the next chapter. Sorry but I hope you like it.**_

"Okay Ms. Troisi this is what I have decided. We went over these documents and came to the conclusion that they aren't enough to prove you are Moroi. For all we know you could have forged them."

I knew it. I'd known it all along but I just let myself keep dreaming about something I knew wasn't going to happen. Well not know, maybe when Christian graduated I could go find him then. Yes, that's what I'd-.

"But-"

"But?" I repeated. I wasn't expecting any buts.

"But I am willing to give you a chance to really prove you are Moroi."

I had no idea what this bitch was talking about. And I was getting really impatient, why didn't she get to the point. What the fuck did she mean `to really prove?'

"What do you mean by that?"

"I assume you've done your research on Moroi?"

I nodded, "Some."

A lot actually. Spent a week literally stuck in my room reading everything I could about them-which wasn't much-and I also met a few of them and their guardians.

To me the girls looked like those runways models i saw in magazines; tall, slim, kind of pale, and flat. I being Moroi never saw myself like that, then again those runway models probably didn't see themselves like that either.

"Well then you should know that Moroi poses a gift; that which is magic."

She was starting to sound like if she were reading out some 1000 year old manuscript.

I nodded impatiently, "Yeah, yeah the earth, water, air, and fire crap. Can you just get to the point? I've had a long two days and I'm getting kind of impatient ya' know?"

Kirova glared at me with like the eyes of a vulture. Probably upset I'd called the `gift that which is magic' crap. Right now I didn't really care, but I made a mental note to apologize to the magic teacher later.

"The point is that that is how you will prove to us you are Moroi."

"You mean do some magic trick, that's seriously all I have to do." I smiled though I knew I was screwed.

Kirova must have known that too.

"Smile now Ms. Troisi, but it is not as easy as you may think it is." I didn't think it was easy at all.

"It takes our students here years to specialize, whereas you only have two weeks." I was dumbfounded.

TWO WEEKS! I was supposed to specialize in TWO FUCKING WEEKS! And then specialize in what exactly? In some magical power that was just going to appear out of thin air?

Kirova continued as if knowing she'd left me speechless. "You should be grateful I was only going to give you a week but Ms. Carmack insisted I give you an extra week."

I gave Ms. Carmack what I hoped was a `thank you' look; she just gave a weak smile and nodded.

"So now here is what your days here will look like. You are welcome to roam around the school grounds whenever you want, we don't want you feeling like a prisoner."

"No, of course not." I couldn't help but say that. Mike elbowed me, telling me to shut up. I obeyed.

I think talking to me made Kirova tired because suddenly she like aged before my eyes.

"You will attend classes with Ms. Carmack before and after classes for the first week, then just after. You can eat lunch in the cafeteria with the rest of the students if you wish and are also welcome to join us in any school activities."

I couldn't believe by next words, mostly because they were towards her.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much. I mean it; you don't know how much it means to me just being here. I know we got on the wrong foot but seriously Ms. Kirova thank you so much."

I reached out and hugged her. It was sort of those things you do without thinking and as soon as I realized what I'd done I pulled away.

My first two days here were exhausting

Being around so many Moroi for the 1st time in my life, a pain

But the look on Kirova's face after the hug and my speech…Priceless

The next day I awoke to the soothing voice of my daddy. Except when I opened my eyes it was Mike who was there nudging me awake.

"Wake up sleepy head. Breakfast is ready." He sounded just like dad and if I closed my eyes I could imagine I was back home. I hadn't realized how much I missed him and mom so much until now.

"No don't go back to sleep. Remember you have to go on a search expedition today. Some get up, get ready, and eat some breakfast because I sure as hell didn't spend two hours cooking for you to not eat."

"Two hours, you spent two hours cooking for me? Should I be impressed?"

"Depends on whether or not you're able to hold the food down."

I laughed and got out of bed. I was excited for today even after all that had happened the last two days. Ms. Carmack had even given me today off since it was Friday and said to go ahead and start my weekend early. I had a feeling today was going to be great!

I shooed Mike out of my room and took a quick shower. I put on my favorite pair of black jeans, a dark purple tank top and my favorite My Chemical Romance hoodie. I felt the need to wear my favorite everything today. I took my time on my make-up but only ended up wearing some black eyeliner. As you could tell I loved the color black.

I went over to the full length mirror and examined myself from head to toe and I realized something. I didn't see myself as tall, slim, pale, and flat because I didn't look like that at all. I was tall 5'11 to be exact but that's where the similarities ended. I had a slight tan from being out in the sun, and I wasn't flat that's for sure. My wavy raven dark hair dropped to my mid-back and was tied in a loose pony tail. I wore glasses and that was the only thing I hated because they took away some of the awesomeness of my otherwise beautiful, ice blue eyes.

I sighed and told myself I could face anything. The only thing I couldn't face was Mike's cooking.

"Okay what is this?" I said as I took a spoonful of something and smelled it.

"It's oatmeal why, is it really that bad?" he asked embarrassed.

I ate a spoonful of` oatmeal' and nearly chocked it up.

"Yes it is." I said it straight forwardly.

"Okay, now that is mean. You know not everyone was gifted with your culinary abilities."

"I know I'm sorry. So um is this all you made?" I asked.

As it turns out it wasn't, he'd also made eggs and bacon. And along with some toast and orange juice it turned out to be a pretty decent breakfast. The only thing I couldn't figure out was why it took him two hours to cook it all.

We both finished eating and cleaned up. I was heading towards the door when something occurred to me.

"Mike thanks for the breakfast and all but I have one question. Why are you still here? I thought all you had to do was bring me here and then leave."

"I have new orders from the folks. I have to stay here with you 'till they kick you out. Or until you leave. They think if you stay here alone you'll probably come home with a missing limb or something."

"What after what happened? After I fainted! I didn't go skydiving or motocross racing what are they so worried about? You know what I don't care if you stay but just promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Let me do the cooking around here. Okay?"

"Fine by me, besides I don't ever want to wear an apron again." He said taking it off.

"You know you didn't need to wear one right? They're meant for cleanliness purposes. "

"Well it did its purpose. Now shall we go explore the campus my lady?" he said offering his arm.

"We shall."

The campus didn't seem that big once we knew our way around it. We went to see where my class with Ms. Carmack would be, to the cafeteria, and even went to see the Moroi dorms. We didn't run into anybody-everyone was probably still in class- for which I was grateful for. We were on our third turn around the campus when we saw the chapel.

"We should go in and see what it's like."

"I'll bet my favorite blanket that it's like any other church we've been to."

"You're favorite blanket? But I gave you that, so that's not fair because if you lose the bet I get the blanket back."

"Exactly, so you'd want to give it back to me."

"Of course I would."

"You know what why don't you go look at the church and knock yourself out finding out how their beliefs and ours are different. I'll expect a 500 words essay on the subject ready by 8. I'll see you back at the room in time for dinner. If you get there before me don't even go near the kitchen."

"Yes ma'am Ms. Troisi, but what are you going to do until then?"

"I'm going to go climb a tree. I miss being outdoors and I'm so glad this place was built surrounded by trees. Remember the last time we went camping? It was like what, 5 years ago? I miss those trips when we got to live away from the city for a while. So I am going to go explore the forest for a while. And so you don't worry about where I am I'll be right there next to the chapel. Okay?"

"Fine, but just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't fall and break your next."

I sighed.

"I promise. See ya'!" I said as I ran towards the trees.

I ran until all I could see behind me were trees. I looked around and took in every single detail around me. The full moon, the smell of pine trees, squirrels running up the trees to hide. I suddenly remembered those camping trips I used to take with my mom and dad of course those were in the morning. The reason I loved those trips was because I would always find a tree and initial it and when we would go there again we'd have a whole game of "Find that Tree" ahead of us. Each time a new tree and a new place, my dad use to say he was pretty sure I'd initialed half the trees of the whole forest.

I went further in through the trees and found the perfect tree in the perfect spot, next to a boulder and a small river that had probably started from last night's/morning's rain. There was a large pine tree next to the boulder and I went over and started climbing it. I was about halfway up when I found a spot where I could sit and rest. Although all I could see was trees I found something quite soothing about that green color and was soon falling asleep. The last thing I remember thinking was that I would probably end up breaking the promise I made to Mike.

I don't remember how long I was asleep but the next thing I know I hear footsteps running towards where I am. All I can think is that I slept more than I thought and Mike was worried sick because I didn't show up for dinner and was out here looking for me.

I cursed and started to climb back down slowly and carefully because it was always harder to climb down a tree than up. I noticed then that whoever had been running towards me had stopped right underneath me.

I started to say something thinking it was Mike but then the mysterious person spoke.

"Why? Why? Why? This would never have happened if…."

Crap. I was so busy paying attention to what he was saying that I stepped on the wrong branch and it snapped. I regained my balance and started climbing down again slowly trying to be careful where I stepped. I was too caught up with where I stepped that I didn't realize it had gotten really hot, really fast.

And then just like that the branch I held onto burst into flames.

_**Please review! **___


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh God. I am so sorry I didn't upload sooner. I totally forgot about this for a while. Luckily I already had most of it finished. I just needed an ending. I hope you enjoy it. And again I am so sorry for waiting so long to update and also for any grammar mistakes this may have because as soon as I finished this I uploaded it. So if you see any mistakes or anything else please comment or review.**_

I screamed, and screamed but as it turns out you can't really scream while surrounded by smoke without having a huge coughing fit. I had to let go of the branch but if I did I would probably fall and I kind of preferred third degree burns to a missing limb. I silently chastised myself for climbing up so high even if it was just half way it was still a pretty tall tree. Frantically I searched for a nearby branch I could grab hold of but all I could see was smoke. The smoke really started getting to me and suddenly I was coughing uncontrollably, it was getting hard to breath, and my vision was getting blurry. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to get down of this tree alive.

My options were jump and probably break my neck plus break my promise to Mike or I could stay here till help came and get fried. I was about to let go (because falling and a broken neck would be a less painful way of dying) when I suddenly remembered there was someone down there.

"HELP! Please help me!"

Then, just as suddenly as the fire had started it stopped. There wasn't even any sign there had been a fire aside from my third degree burns in my arms of course. I had no idea what was going on but I didn't waste time when I was finally able to see, as soon as I tried to move my arms though the black stars dancing across my eyes threatened to take over.

"Hello? Who's up there? Are you okay?"

"No I'm Not OKAY! I was practically burned to a crisp up here!"

"How did you get up there?"

"I grew wings and flew up."

"Well then just grow them back and fly back down." There was something in his voice that told me he wasn't joking.

"You know what just shut up and help me get down! PLEASE." I think I was practically begging but by now I didn't really care I was in so much freaking pain that I just wanted to get down.

"Alright, alright…just try to hold on while I go get help."

Hold on did he just say he was `going to go GET help'. Who knew this guy would be so useless?

"Oh for the love of god are you freaking serious?" It was a stupid question because it was obvious he _was_ serious. "Forget it, I don't need your help- No I don't _want_ your help anymore. But thanks for nothing." I took a deep breath, and then gritted my teeth as I started to get down. Since this guy wasn't going to be of any use I didn't have any other choice but to get down, even if it took every ounce of my will power not to pass out then and there.

When I had about 6ft left to climb down I took a quick break so I could decide whether or not I should just let go. I mean six feet wasn't that much, right? I looked down to see where I would end up landing, and that idea instantly vanished because all of a sudden 6ft looked like 100 to me. Then I noticed that without the noise I was making climbing down, everything else was awfully quiet and that's when I panicked.

"Hey,H- hello? A-are you still there?" Somehow the idea of me being stuck in a tree In the middle of a forest at night _alone_ just worsened things for me. I think about a minute passed before he answered.

"Yeah, I'm still here but why do you care?" There was a tone in his voice that I couldn't quite grasp. Annoyed? Mad? Sad? Tired? Scared? Well actually I wasn't trying to guess what he was feeling those were just all the things I was feeling. Suddenly all those feelings vanished and all I knew was that I was just really, really upset. Tears started escaping my eyes I didn't know where it had come from and all I could think was that I would never cry in a situation like this.

"I care becau-" I wasn't even moving down the tree anymore but I guess it doesn't take much to break these tree branches. But this time my reflexes weren't fast enough and I started falling down so fast that I first I didn't even know what was happening. I closed my eyes and prayed to God that I would only be in a coma for a day because more than that was not acceptable. Luckily though that guy was there right under the tree. So as it turns out he wasn't so useless after all, he worked as a landing matt.

"Ow. GET OFF of me. You're heavy!" this guy was starting to annoy me more and more with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Okay, first of all I am not heavy! And second I…can't… and even if I could I wouldn't." My voice was muffled against his chest, which oddly enough smelled like smoke. I wondered then if this guy had come out here to smoke pot. I would have gladly stayed there on that guy if it weren't for the fact that I had landed on my left arm which was pretty badly burned. "Fine I'll get off you, you little-Ah shit, shit shit!" I bit my lip until I tasted blood, the fire had burned all through the skin and some muscle of my left arm and I would have sworn I saw bone. It took every nerve in my body to keep me from throwing up.

I was sitting now, cradling my arm in my chest and rocking back in forth. I couldn't take my eyes off my arm and when I did that image was always on the back of my eye lids. When I forced myself to look at it again it started gushing blood. And I could taste bile in the back of my throat. "I need a doctor, like now." I was talking more to myself than to the guy who by now could have gone but when I looked up he was there sitting across from me staring at my arm.

I couldn't really see his face completely most of it was covered with dark black hair. With the moonlight on it, it almost looked blue. Other than his hair nothing really stood out that is until he looked up and I was left staring into the blue depths of eyes I had only before seen in the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I forgot to do the disclaimer thing on the last chapter so again I do not own VA or any of the characters. I only own Allegra and Mike. Not my best chapter but it is 4:30am and I haven't slept so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.**_

_**But I hope you guys enjoy it. :D**_

"Oh god. I'm sorry, um the fire wasn't supposed to hurt you. I'm usually very good at controlling my magic. I don't know what happened, I heard something and thought someone was following me…" He kept going on and on but I hadn't heard half of what he was saying. I was so sure I had found Christian but I couldn't take my chance at being wrong.

"…I can take you to Vasilisa Dragomir so she can heal you she's my…..this girl. I'm sure she'll do it. That is if she's not to-."

"W-what's your n-name?" I was barely able to make out those words before I started coughing uncontrollably. I was coughing into my hands and they soon became wet and sticky and noticed I was coughing up blood.

"Come on we have to get you some help. Here, l-let uh me help you up." He grabbed me around the waist and I put my good arm around his neck. I seriously couldn't have taken a step by myself and as we made our way through the forest. Then I remembered that we weren't really in a forest but in the woods surrounding St. Vladimir's.

Oh fuck, Mike was waiting for me for dinner. And I didn't even know when dinner was since our nights and days got turned around.

He was going to kill me….or really just finish killing me.

I kept thinking what I was going to tell him when he saw me, and then I remembered what 'Christian' had said. I stopped walking and looked at him incredulously. I couldn't believe if what I'd heard had been right.

"What are you looking at? We need to get you to a doctor. Come on." He pushed me forward a bit but I wouldn't walk.

"Y-you s-started the fire?" He looked down at his feet and I noticed he was sweating. Maybe I was heavier than I thought. But then again he should suffer for what he did, plus he needed the workout.

"Um, yeah I, I said I was sorry you know. I already told you I thought someone was following me. Besides what the hell were you doing up in a tree? For God's sake how'd you even get up there? Are you crazy or something? You were like 20ft high up in the tree." By the time he was done talking I had stepped away from him (and was surprised I didn't fall) and had recovered my voice. This guy (Christian or not) was really starting to piss me off.

"You're _sorry?_ You…you nearly _killed_ me and all you can say is _sorry? _Well guess what apology not accepted." Even though I wasn't moving I was getting really dizzy. The blue eyed fire-starting sonofabitch tried to steady me but I took a step back. "And why in the hell would you think I was following _you. _Are you like some super cool popular kid that has people follow him everywhere he goes? Am I standing in front of royalty? Well fuck I bet I am since this is a school for the kids of high and mighty _Moroi_. So what are you a Prince? Well your highness I am sorry I didn't bow but if you haven't noticed you sort of almost killed me." I looked around to see what way to go, but all I kept thinking about was how I kept forgetting where I was and with who. And my brain must've not been working right because I spoke the thought aloud.

"Heck for a second I actually forgot I was surrounded by bloodsucking leeches!" after I finished saying that I realized I couldn't breathe right and I was freaking out but he just looked at me. First he seemed mad then confused the mad again. And when he spoke he literally gave me goose bumps and not the good kind.

"_You don't know anything about me or my parents. So don't go talking about things you don't know shit about or next time I won't apologize for setting you on fire."_

"Is that a threat?"

"Well-

"ALLEGRA!" I heard Mike's voice in the distance and suddenly I felt relieved. I needed to get away from this freak who even though I'd asked had clearly just threatened me. So with whatever I had left in me I tried to walk in his direction but after only a few steps my feet gave in and I fell. So I just started screaming my lungs out….literally. The guy tried helping me but stopped the second I started screaming.

"MIKE, MIKE, MIKEY!" Mike always seemed to know where I was, so I wasn't surprised when within seconds he showed up. He was sweating and had that worried look on his face and when he saw me…well we've had better days. But I just smiled, I had never been so happy to see him in my life. I was truly scared of being alone with that freak…I mean he'd just threatened to set me on fire….again for God's sake!

"_Allegra_…." My name that was all he was able to say. In his eyes I saw something I'd never seen in him….fear. But not for him… for me. Did I really look as bad as I felt?

"Come on, we have to get you to the doctor." That's what he said. No seriously that 'freak' had said that except unlike him Mike was actually capable of carrying me. Or at least he tried because the moment he tried to I almost blacked out.

"Shit, I don't want to hurt you but we have to get you out of here. What happened? Did you accidentally start a wild fire again?" I shook my head and smiled even though I was in pain, because I wouldn't have expected him to make a joke at a time like this and because I couldn't believe he remembered something that happened years ago.

"Then what _happened?" _The explanation was simple really so I just looked around and pointed at the guy who at first I thought could've been Christian but now I was sure was just some demented angry physco fire-starting freak.

"He did this to you?" I nodded and looked back to where he was. He had turned around to look at me when he realized he'd been mentioned. The look in his eyes made me feel bad for some reason. He looked….sorry. Like I guess he was truly sorry for what he did that or my head was playing jokes on me. I'm guessing the latter but still that was the last thing I saw when suddenly he fell. That is not really because once my eyes adjusted I saw Mike standing right in front of him. He must have punched him…..hard because he looked unconscious.

"Mike, no leave him alone." I tried to tell him to leave him alone but all that came out was some gurgled sound.

After that things happened in a blur. Mike came and quickly picked me up, I remember passing out for a sec then waking up and staring up at him and the stars behind him.

Passing out again and seeing bright lights. Waking up, seeing a white ceiling. Passing out, waking up with people all around me. Passing out, and then waking up looking at a limp dark body in the bed beside me.

Passing out and then waking up realizing I'm in the Infirmary….again.

**Please review and tell me what you think…..**

**Or if you want to see something happen or not happen. Anything is welcome. I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story so far. :D**


	6. Update

I finished the chapter but as I was rereading it I decided to rewrite it. I know you guys want the next chapter soon so I'll have it up no later than Sunday.…..

P.S I also started another Fan-fic for another one of my favorite series The Hunger Games. That'll be up probably sometime next week.

:D – JustCallMeAli

[xxxHeart-Attack -in-Black-Hair-Dyexxx]


	7. Chapter 6

**I was out all Sunday so I didn't finish the chapter….but I'll leave you with a sneak peek. **

**Hope you enjoy it :D There will be more soon…**

_There coming out of nowhere. One second there is nothing there and the next I'm surrounded. I hear Mike screaming my name from somewhere far away. I wish I could run, run to him but my feet seem to have forgotten how to do that. _

_One of them is now standing only four feet away from me. He's smiling, and he extends his arms as if preparing for a hug. I look him in the eyes and now instead of running I welcome those red eyes with open arms. I must go to him because he can help. "Help with what?" A small voice says but I ignore it._

_I take one step, then two closer to freedom. _

_I want it to stop and I know this is the only way._

_I push my hair aside._

_Another step…_

_I am doing this because I want to, because it's the only way._

_A final step, and I close my eyes._

'_Then, I see Mike and me on a swing back in our old summer home . He's 8 and I'm only four, I remember how he's always been there for me and-'_

_I snap back into reality and realize what's about to happen…a little too late. I open my mouth to scream but no sound will come out._

_The last thing I hear is Mike screaming my name before the Strigoi's fangs pierce my skin._

_Then I'm swallowed up by a darkness that I know I will never find a light too._


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry. That s all I can say for not having this up sooner. My computer was acting up so it took me awhile to get it fixed. But it s up and wayyyy better than the one I was about to upload. The other one was really boring. So yeah, here it is and I hope you all like it. Hope it was worth the wait. :D**

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that I that dream should have had me waking up screaming only it hadn t. And also that that man or should I say Strigoi looked familiar. The second was that it was the exact same scene I had woken up to last time. But there were a few new faces. A tall slim Moroi girl with pale blond hair, some tall Moroi guy (who I had to admit was cute), double the Guardians, some who even looked about my age and of course the earlier party.

Well, well sleeping beauty finally awakens. The tone in his voice sounded sarcastic and I was annoyed then surprised to find the cute Moroi was the one who had said it. But in the end I just scowled. Both he and the blond Moroi were staring at me like they were concentrating on an object and trying to make it float.

What the fuck are you staring at? I tried to sit up but was overwhelmed by the pain in my abdomen and arm. Then before I knew it my mouth was filled with blood and then it was on the floor. A nurse quickly came to my aid as I started to choke on my blood. But with everything going on I still couldn t help but eavesdrop when Dr. Olendzki and the two Moroi huddled up to talk.  
I am glad you two came to help but right now what Ms. Troisi needs is to rest. Since you couldn t heal her we should just let her heal on her own. Which really it s a miracle she s even made it this long, so maybe you two helped after all. Dr. Olendzki was whispering to the two Moroi, I guess she thought i wouldn t be able to hear but I could hear just fine. Mike had come to sit beside me and brought me some towels to clean up but I didn t hear what he was saying I just kept listening to those three talk.  
You saw how she was when they brought her in. She was on the brink of death and she hasn t by the looks of it she hasn t improved much. Of course she s improved Adrian, like you said she was nearly dead, she s not anymore. And besides you can t expect her to heal in 4 hours. Four hours that s the best thing I could ve heard. At least I hadn t passed out a whole day like last time. Which I really didn t understand because my injures last time hadn t even been injuries. And yet after I fell 20ft off a tree here I am good enough to be listening to private conversations.

I don t know. There has to be some sort of reason as to why we can t we heal her. And then there s the whole thing with her aura, we can t see it. Wait, Adrian are you sure you re sober? Princess I am as sober as I will ever get- This whole conversation was starting to annoy me mostly because I couldn t understand what they were talking about. Aura, my aura. What the fuck is that? And why do you both keep whining about how you can t heal me? Who are you anyway? The question isn t who they are, but who are you. I looked from the shocked faces of the two Moroi and turned to see none other than the blue eyed fire starting freak. Are you even Moroi, maybe that s why Lissa and Adrian can t see your aura? He had a smirk on his face that I just wanted to slap off his face. Stop with the whole aura shit, okay. What does that have to do with anything? And besides what the hell are you doing here? You should be in a dark jail cell somewhere after. If it weren t for your boyfriend over there I would gladly be somewhere else- Ms. Troisi what do you mean? What did Mr. Ozera do exactly? I looked up to see Dr. Olendzki and Kirova who was looking at me like she wanted to kill me.

Well, Mr. Ozera- had I just heard her right? She d said Ozera he ..was .no .no it couldn t be. This freak couldn t be Christian; this had to be some joke. With all the Ozeras that there could be this one had to be my brother. That couldn t be possible but then again I didn t know anything about my brother, so what if he was some demented physco. I wasn t one to judge; still he d almost killed me.  
Well, Ms. Troisi, were all waiting. I turned to look at him and he just kept staring at me and for some reason I couldn t bring myself to turn him in. but of course Mike had no such problem.  
That thing over there was what did this to Allegra! And if something isn t done about him soon I ll gladly take matters into my own hands. I elbowed Mike in his side but he barely seemed to notice. I didn t want people to start thinking he was some sort of threat and making him leave, but knowing Mike he probably was a threat.

Are you seriously threatening me? Christian had sort of a mocking tone in his voice and a smile was creeping on to his face. Well come on big boy, here I am. Take your best shot. Please I insist. I saw a look in his eyes that told me he actually wanted Mike to go over there and punch him, although I didn t quite know why until I remembered how I d gotten here in the first place. FIRE.

Of course, I d been stupid not to figure out how he would so freely taunt Mike without reason, but oh he had reason. But luckily a guardian had appeared right between Christian and Mike or at least I thought it was lucky until Mike s fist connected with the Guardian s face. It didn t do much but make him take a step back and make him angry, and that s when things went south. One second the Guardians are lined up against the wall and the next there in a circle around Mike actually punching and kicking him. Dr. Olendzki along with Kirova and the two Moroi were backed up against a wall, obviously they weren t going to help although I think I saw Dr. Olendzki shouting. Christian on the other hand was just looking at the Guardians beat up Mike with amusement. That was it I couldn t take it anymore somewhere inside me something snapped, I got up and ran over fighting the dizziness that was trying to take over. I was grabbing hands and kicking and screaming but of course no one listened to me. Someone was grabbing me from the back, but I wasn t just going to leave Mike so I turned and punched whoever it was that was trying to pull me away. I crawled in through feet and tried to cover as much as Mike s body with my own. At one point a foot connected with my abdomen and more blood started gushing out my mouth. S-Stop. I tried to say, they seemed to notice me then and but all they did was try and take him, they were even getting out handcuffs! "

No, leave him alone, leave him-" They weren't listening and at that point I tired, hurt, annoyed and furious.

"I said, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I felt like if as in saying those words I d gotten the air sucked out of me because I couldn t breathe. And then the strangest thing happened, the Guardians actually stopped and left us alone. It wasn t until I looked at everyone else and then back at the guardians that I realized that it wasn t that they had actually decided to stop and leave us alone but that something was blocking their way. Something like an invisible wall stood about two feet in front of me, I think I was the only one who could see it thought because the Guardians were waving and putting one foot in front of them before they walked. In a way it was sort of amusing watching them act like complete idiots.

I knew I should ve checked on Mike as soon as I knew we were safe but that wall surely I hadn t done that or had I? Maybe that was why all of a sudden I felt out of breath, if so then why could I do this, how could I have done this? All these questions were going through my head and at the same time everyone had clouded over Mike and me. They were talking but their voices sounded muffled, I couldn t make out what they were saying. But from the look on every single one of their faces, this was definitely a first. Kirova was clearly astonished and I gladly enjoyed having caught her by surprise. She along with several others were reaching out seeing if they could touch the invisible wall, so obviously that made me wonder if I could feel it. But suddenly Kirova flinched as if the wall had zapped her or something.

I reached out where the wall was, but instead of feeling anything my fingers went right through it and then it vanished. I didn t see it go but I felt it because all of a sudden I felt exposed. When the wall was up I felt like I was in a bubble. Now it had popped and if I had thought things were bad a few moments ago I had obviously never been in a room full of vampires.

**Please review.**

** [xxxxxxHeart-Attack-In-Black-Hair-Dyexxxxxxx]**


End file.
